Trust Turned Into Betrayal
by Hana Callysta Calesta
Summary: kebencian yang tersusun dalam hatimu akan selalu ada dan berbekas. Ya, kamu, Shinji Hirako akan terus membenci Aizen Sousuke. Fic for BVF 2 bulan apriI-hysteria preamble, mind to RnR?


Terkadang kita belum bisa mengerti seseorang luar dalam. Kita dengan mudahnya menyebut, oh… itu sahabatku, atau oh… itu pasangganku. Ketika kita merasa dia adalah orang yang bisa kita percaya, maka kita akan langsung menaruh harapan yang besar padanya, berharap dia akan selalu menjadi penyemangat dan sandaran hidup kita.

Namun hubungan itu hanya sekedar simbol. Hubungan bisa di artikan sebagai timbal balik antar sesama manusia. Timbal balik dalam berbagai hal. Contohnya saja seperti berbagi kasih sayang, tempat mencurahkan isi hati kita, dan lain-lain.

Tapi bagaimana jika dalam sebuah hubungan yang sangat dekat, seseorang malah mengkhianati semuanya?

Pengkhianatan dari seseorang yang kita percaya.

Trust Turned Into Betrayal

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Bleach akan selalu menjadi milik Tite Kubo.

.

.

.

Character : Shinji Hirako dan Sousuke Aizen

Rated;Genre : T ; Friendship & Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Banyak typo bertebaran, ceritanyaa ga jelas, abal, aneh, ga nyambung, OOC dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

Fic ini di buat untuk Bleach Vivaration Festival 2 dengan menggunakan karakter Shinji Hirako dan Aizen Sousuke. Menceritakan sewaktu Shinji masih menjabat ketua di divisi lima dan Aizen yang menjadi wakilnya. Mengambil latar belakang cerita dari komik bleach volume 36 dan 37. Banyak sekali penambahan yang tidak sesuai dengan aslinya. Semoga fic ini sesuai dengan tema yang telah di tentukan.

.

.

.

"Hysteria Preamble-Pertemuan Pertama"

.

.

.

Yonde Kudasai Minna

.

.

.

- Second POV -

In Winter War, Karakura City.

"Sepertinya situasi ini memang sesuai."

Kamu melihatnya. Kamu mendengarkan semua yang dia katakan.

Aizen Sousuke.

Kamu dapat melihat lelaki tidak tahu diri itu tersenyum bahagia melihat para shinigami menderita. Tidak berdaya sedikitpun.

Kamu sudah muak melihat semua kelakuannya. Kelakuannya yang seperti sabun itu, sangat licin dan berbahaya. Senyumannya itu, senyuman liciknya, ingin sekali kamu menghilangkan senyum itu dari wajahnya, menggantinya dengan kepedihan.

Kamu bersumpah akan membalas dendam kepadanya.

Pertemuanmu dengannya adalah hal yang akan dan akan terus kamu benci seumur hidupmu.

Ya, hanya kepada Aizen Sousuke.

"Jangan terlalu cepat senang," kamu mulai menggerakkan bibirmu, "sepertinya sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa ya? Aizen…"

Akhirnya kamu menampakkan wajahmu di hadapannya. Wajah tirus menawan itu, wajah yang sudah mengkhianatimu.

Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kehadiranmu. Entahlah, yang pasti kamu tidak peduli kan?

Tapi saat kamu bertemu dengannya, ada perasaan lain yang ingin kamu lakukan.

Boleh kan sedikit bernostalgia?

#

**Flashback**

110 Years Ago, In Soul Society

"Salam kenal Aizen Sousuke."

"Salam kenal juga Hirako-taichou."

Saat ini kamu sedang berada di halaman belakang kantor divisi lima Gotei tiga belas yang berada di Soul Society. Kamu sendiri adalah Shinji Hirako, kapten dari divisi lima. Seseorang yang di percayakan oleh Yamamoto-soutaichou untuk memimpin divisi yang bertugas mencatat semua data yang ada di Soul Society maupun dunia manusia. Sungguh suatu prestasi bukan?

Dan lelaki di hadapanmu ini adalah Aizen Sousuke. Wakil kapten divisi lima yang baru. Seorang pria dengan catatan prestasi yang sangat menakjubkan selama di pelatihan. Lelaki pintar yang lulus dengan nilai baik dan langsung di tempatkan di posisi wakil kapten.

Dan sekarang dia adalah wakilmu.

"Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita. Pertanyaanku yang pertama, apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini Sousuke?" sungguh aneh saat kamu menanyakan pertanyaan barusan. Serasa ada udang di balik _rempeyek_.

"Tentu saja saya akan selalu berada di samping anda, membantu anda dan selalu setia kepada anda."

"Jawabanmu seperti kepada orang yang di cintai saja," kamu pun mencibir lelaki di hadapanmu. Lelaki di hadapanmu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha… tapi saya memang mencintai anda Hirako-taichou. Makannya saya ingin sekali bisa menjadi wakil anda. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya karena anda sendirilah yang memilih saya menjadi wakil anda," Aizen menjawab dengan tegas. Tidak ada sama sekali keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

Kamu terpaku sejenak. Menyerap setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir lelaki berambut cokelat di hadapanmu.

Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan belum pernah kamu dengar secara langsung. Terasa begitu manis.

"Kenapa kamu memakai kacamata, itu tidak cocok untukmu. Kamu kelihatan tua, setua soutaichou," kamu kembali mencibir lelaki di hadapanmu, sambil mengritik tentunya.

"Hahaha… apakah benar saya setua itu? Tapi saya sangat membutuhkan kacamata ini untuk melihat keadaan sekitar dengan jelas. Kalau saya tidak menggunakan kacamata, nanti saya tidak akan bisa membedakan mana Hirako-taichou dan mana monyet peliharaan nenek saya, hahaha…" Aizen pun tertawa sekarang dan kamu menggerutu tidak jelas.

Selera humor yang bagus. Sama sepertimu kan?

Kalian sama-sama suka membuat lelucon yang tidak jelas maksud dan artinya.

"Memangnya sejak kapan nenekmu punya binatang manusia?" 

"Kapan saja boleh kok taichou."

Sekarang kamu merasa pembicaraan mulai melenceng. Berbelok ke arah yang salah. Tapi yang membuat pembicaraan ini melenceng kan kamu sendiri. Bukannya memang ciri khasmu ya, suka mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas.

"Aku akan selalu setia dengan Hirako-taichou. Aku tidak akan membuat Hirako-taichou kecewa sedikitpun."

Kamu kembali terpaku dengan ucapan Aizen. Apakah kamu dapat mempercayai ucapannya?

Padahal tujuanmu memilihnya kan hanya untuk…

Mengawasi semua gerak-geriknya.

"Terserah kau sajalah," balasmu dengan wajah cuek seakan tidak peduli.

Padahal kamu tersanjung dengan kata-kata Aizen.

"Hontou ni arigatou Hirako-taichou."

Saat ini musim gugur melanda Soul Society. Daun-daun yang bertengger di pohon pun jatuh secara bergantian dengan perlahan. Menerpa tanah yang berada di bawah. Menjadi tempat sandaran yang baru bagi para daun. Menambah suasana damai di tempat ini.

Aizen akan menjadi pengikutmu yang setia sekarang. Menemanimu kemanapun kamu pergi. Yang akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Melakukan apapun untukmu.

Tempat ini akan menjadi tempat pertemuanmu yang pertama dengan Aizen. Tempat inilah yang mungkin akan banyak mencatat sejarah tentang kalian berdua. Tempat ini akan mengukir arah perjalanan cerita hubungan kalian. Tempat yang telah di tentukan oleh takdir untuk mempertemukanmu dengan Aizen Sousuke.

Tapi kamu pasti berpikir kalau kamu bertemu dengannya sekarang karena kamu yang telah memilihnya menjadi wakilmu.

Tapi kamu salah Shinji Hirako.

Kalian di pertemukan di tempat ini bukan karena kebetulan. Kalian seharusnya bisa saja kan bertemu di ruangan soutaichou. Tapi nyatanya kalian di pertemukan di sini.

Dan kamu serta Aizen tidak di temukan secara kebetulan. Aizen bisa saja kan tidak menjadi anak yang pintar dan langsung di masukkan ke jajaran wakil kapten Gotei 13 sehingga kamu dapat memilihnya, bisa saja kan Aizen malah sama sekali tidak menjadi shinigami?

Tapi ini semua adalah takdir. Takdir yang telah di lukiskan Tuhan di atas kanvas kehidupannmu. Pertemuanmu dengan Aizen sudah di rancang dan di bentuk secara sempurna oleh tangan-Nya.

Tapi saat ini tinggal apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan dengan takdir pertemuan ini. Apakah kalian akan menambahkan beberapa warna di atas kanvas dengan berbagai cerita tentang kalian berdua, atau kalian akan merusak dan menggoreskan warna hitam di kanvas ini. Merusak semua warna indah yang ada. Merusak semua cerita yang telah kalian susun dengan indahnya.

Namun pertemuan ini juga yang akan memberimu pelajaran untuk lebih mengenal seseorang lebih jauh.

Karena…

Orang ini yang akan mengkhianati semua kepercayaan yang telah kamu tanam dalam hatimu

#

Saat ini kamu sedang berada di taman belakang divisimu. Kamu saat ini sedang berkutat dengan beberapa laporan yang harus kamu tanda tangani. Merepotkan sekali pikirmu menjadi ketua.

"Hirako ta…"

Duagh…

Kepalamu yang selama ini terfokus untuk menunduk tiba-tiba di tendang oleh seseorang. Dan sekarang dengan indahnya kamu terjatuh tersungkur ke belakang.

"Hai Shinji botak, wajahmu ternyata enak juga ya untuk di tendang."

Hidungmu sekarang mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak. Wajahmu yang sudah jelek pun bertambah jelek.

"Hiyori, kau…"

"Apa botak!" balas Hiyori dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

Matamu pun menangkap ada Aizen yang sedang berada di belakang Hiyori dan tertawa.

'Bukannya membantuku, tapi malah menertawaiku,' gerutumu dalam hati.

Buagh…

"Apa-apaan kau Kensei, jangan memukulku!"

Saat ini, Kensei Mugurama, ketua divisi sembilan menjadi penghuni baru taman belakangmu. Dengan indahnya memukul kepala Hiyori Sarugaki, wakil kapten divisi 12 yang memang punya hobi menyiksa dirimu.

"Ada perlu apa Mugurama-taichou?" Aizen pun bertanya kepada Kensei tentang kehadirannya di tempat ini.

"Ah… aku hanya ada perlu sedikit dengan Shinji," balas Kensei sambil tetap memegang kepala Hiyori.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku, muka berkedut!" Hiyori kembali membentak Kensei. Kensei hanya memasang wajah cuek. Cocok menjadi temannya Toushirou Hitsugaya dan Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Kamu dan Aizen sekarang hanya asyik melihat pertempuran yang terjadi. Menyenangkan menurutmu.

"Minta maaf kepadanya, baru akan ku lepaskan," perintah lelaki berambut perak di hadapanmu yang langsung di sambut perempuan berkuncir dua itu dengan kemarahan.

"Tidak akan pernah aku minta maaf kepada orang bodoh itu," balas Hiyori sambil menunjukmu yang sedang memasang wajah bodoh sebodoh-bodohnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Hirako-taichou, wajahmu menjadi jelek sekali," Aizen memperingatkanmu. Tidak pantas memasang wajah lelucon di depan kapten lain.

"Baiklah Kensei, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" kamu pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Nanti sajalah kita bicaranya. Oh iya jangan lupa besok ada upacara penyambutan ketua divisi dua belas yang baru."

Setelah memperingatkanmu, lelaki bermata cokelat itu meninggalkan taman belakangmu sambil menyeret Hiyori yang terus saja menggumpat kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

Sekarang hanya tinggal kau dan Aizen di tempat ini.

"Sampai kapan taichou akan duduk seperti itu?"

Saat mendengar perkataan Aizen barusan, kamu pun berdiri. Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada salah satu dari kalian yang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

Suara angin mulai mengelitik. Menerbangkan rambut blonde panjangmu. Memberikan kesejukkan dan ketenangan sendiri. Tidak adakah salah satu dari kalian yang akan membuka suara, menemani angin?

"Hirako-taichou, apakah anda percaya bahwa saya tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kata saya waktu itu?"

Kamu kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Aizen saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin Aizen kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin? Apa ada maksud tertentu di balik pertanyaannya ini?

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama lagi kepadaku, Sousuke?" kamu pun menanyakan maksud pertanyaan Aizen. Aizen sendiri sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaanmu. Tapi kamu dapat menangkap adanya rasa bersalah dan sedih yang terpampang dengan jelas di kedua bola mata cokelatnya.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Aku kan hanya bertanya taichou, habis taichou sama sekali tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku tentang hal ini. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menanyakannya kepada taichou."

Kamu kembali terdiam. Benar juga apa yang di katakan Aizen. Kamu selama ini tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Aizen tentang hal ini. Apa susahnya sih untukmu menjawab pertanyaan yang mudah ini. Apakah kamu malu mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

Bahwa kamu mulai mempercayainya.

Walaupun kamu selama ini selalu membunuh perasaan itu karena kamu tidak percaya bahwa Aizen adalah anak yang baik.

"Entahlah Sousuke, aku malas sekali jika di tanya seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi kamu membalas pertanyaan Aizen dengan jawaban yang sama. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mencegat di tenggorokanmu sehingga kamu tidak bisa membalas pertanyaan Aizen?

Apa lagi yang harus kamu jadikan alasan jika Aizen kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama suatu saat nanti?

Atau ini akan menjadi pertanyaan yang terakhir?

"Hah… baiklah jika taichou tidak mau menjawabnya. Aku tidak akan memaksa, karena aku percaya bahwa taichou juga mempercayaiku sama seperti aku mempercayai taichou."

Kamu tertegun mendengar jawaban Aizen. Tapi untuk apa kamu terkejut Shinji Hirako, bukankah dari awal kamu selalu mengetahui kalau Aizen itu mempercayaimu. Selalu dan akan selalu mempercayaimu.

Kepercayaan itu memang akan selalu ada dalam setiap hubungan. Kepercayaan itu adalah cara sukses yang dapat membuat sebuah hubungan itu akan bertahan lama. Tanpa kepercayaan, tidak akan ada yang mampu mengikat sebuah hubungan dengan erat.

Jadi apa yang kamu tunggu sekarang. Bukankah kamu juga harus jujur kepada dirimu sendiri. Menghancurkan segala benteng yang membatasi pikiranmu selama ini tentang Aizen. Jujur bahwa kamu mempercayainya sebagai orang yang paling dekat denganmu.

Kamu melihat Aizen melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan taman belakang ini. Ayo Shinji Hirako, katakan yang sesungguhnya sekarang.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Aizen."

Kamu berhasil mengatakannya. Kamu berhasil menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu di tanyakan Aizen.

Walaupun sebenarnya kamu masih setengah hati saat mengatakannya. Tapi kamu tetap berusaha untuk yakin dengan jawabanmu.

Aizen yang mendengar jawabanmu pun berbalik dan tersenyum. Kamu dapat menangkap sinar pancaran dari kedua bola mata cokelat Aizen.

Bahagia.

"Hontou ni arigatou Hirako-taichou."

Aizen pun resmi meninggalkan taman belakang. Kamu pun saat ini tersenyum, walaupun tipis. Kamu lega karena sudah mengatakan apa yang selama ini selalu menganggu pikiranmu. Akhirnya kamu bisa mengatakannya dengan baik.

Tempat ini memang tempat yang benar-benar menakjubkan. Dapat membuatmu, Shinji Hirako yang susah mengakui apa yang di rasakan sebenarnya kepada orang lain, dapat mengatakannya dengan baik. Dan orang pertama itu adalah Aizen Sousuke. Orang yang pertama kali menjadi orang yang mulai kau percayai melebihi orang lain.

Tempat ini membuat hubungan kalian menjadi erat. Dari sebuah pertemuan menjadi saling mengenal nama. Dari saling mengenal nama menjadi teman. Dari teman menjadi saling mempercayai satu sama lain.

Tapi ini akan menjadi hal yang terakhir yang dapat kamu alami bersama dengan Aizen. Tanpa kamu ketahui apa yang akan terjadi tentang hubunganmu dengan Aizen selanjutnya.

Tempat pertemuanmu ini akan menjadi tempat pertemuan kalian yang pertama dan yang terakhir.

#

"Pangilan darurat, para komandan harap segera berkumpul di asrama tentara. Reaksi reiatsu komandan kelompok sembilan, Kensei Mugurama dan wakilnya Mashiro Kuna menghilang. Karena itu akan di adakan rapat darurat."

Saat ini kamu dan para kapten yang lainnya sudah berada di ruangan soutaichou. Menunggu kabar yang akan selanjutnya di perbuat oleh Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"Sanbantai-taichou, gobantai-taichou, dan nanabantai-taichou, mereka yang akan pergi ke tempat kejadian perkara."

Kamu pun di tunjuk untuk pergi ke tempat kejadian perkara bersama dengan Love Aikawa dan Roujuurou Ootoribashi. Kamu pasti menggangap ini sangat merepotkan. Tapi apa mau di kata, perintah soutaichou adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa di bantah.

Tapi bukan itu yang kamu pikirkan saat ini. Ada hal lain yang menggangu pikiranmu saat ini. Sejak tadi kamu sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

Di mana Aizen?

#

Kamu pun berlari atau lebih tepatnya ber-shunpo bersama dengan dua kapten di samping kanan dan kirimu. Dari kejauhan, kedua matamu dapat menangkap Hiyori yang sedang bertarung dengan seseorang.

Kamu pun langsung mempercepat shunpomu.

Trangg…

Untung saja kamu sempat menahan serangan pedang seseorang di hadapanmu sebelum pedang itu membunuh Hiyori.

"Bodoh, kenapa tidak kau cabut pedangmu," itu adalah kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirmu. Bukannya menanyakan keadaan Hiyori, tapi malah mengatainya bodoh.

"Bodoh, mana bisa begitu," Hiyori membalasmu dengan perkataan yang sama.

Kamu heran sejenak dengan jawaban Hiyori. Sampai matamu dapat menangkap seseorang di hadapanmu.

Di hadapanmu ada seseorang yang menyerupai hollow. Tapi dia…

"Kensei."

Kamu terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapanmu. Bagaimana mungkin temanmu ini bisa menjadi seperti ini. Sungguh tragis.

Kamu pun memutuskan mengacungkan pedang kepada Kensei. Kamu akan melawannya dan membuang kata 'teman' darinya saat ini. Kamu pun meyakinkan semua orang yang berada denganmu saat ini bahwa kalian harus mengacungkan pedang. Atau nyawa kalian yang akan menghilang.

Saat ini dan sampai sekarang kamu terus berusaha mengalahkan Kensei dan juga Mashiro Kuna yang mulai bergabung. Tidak mudah mengalahkan mereka, terutama Kensei yang juga notabene adalah seorang kapten sepertimu. Apalagi kekuataan yang sekarang mereka gunakan jauh di luar perkiraanmu.

"Bakudou ke-99, Eishou Haki."

Hachigen Ushouda pun sekarang ikut andil mencoba menahan sementara Kensei yang terus saja mengamuk. Tak lama kemudian, terdapat beberapa sinar pengikat yang mencoba menahan sementara Kensei yang datang dari segala arah.

Saat ini kalian akan tenang sementara. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Uhuk… uhuk…"

Kamu dapat menangkap Hiyori yang sedang batuk-batuk. Kamu pun khawatir dengan kondisinya.

"Rupanya Hiyori, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Hutch, tolong sembuhkan dia dulu."

"Shinji, lepas… lepaskan…"

Kamu dapat menangkap sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dengan Hiyori. Dia seperti tidak biasanya. Namun sebelum kamu menyadari sesuatu hal di luar perkiraanmu…

Cress…

Tubuhmu tersambet pedang Hiyori. Hiyori menggunakan pedangnya untuk melukaimu. Kamu pun terluka sekarang. Luka yang sangat besar. Tubuhmu pun jatuh ke tanah yang dingin. Para anggota lain pun terkejut. Terutama tentu saja dirimu.

Dengan matamu sendiri, kamu menangkap satu persatu temanmu pun jatuh dengan luka yang sama denganmu. Kamu sendiri hanya terdiam dan selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seseorang berkulit hitam di depanmu yang baru saja melukai Love Aikawa.

"Tousen, kenapa kau melukai Kensei? Jadi kau berkhianat pada dirimu sendiri dan komandan ini?"

"Dia tidak berkhianat. Dia setia. Dia hanya…"

Suara di belakangmu ini.

Suara bariton ini.

Kamu mulai ketakutan saat ini. Kedua bola matamu melebar. Kamu tidak percaya kalau dia yang telah melakukan semua ini. Kamu tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dialah yang telah merubah semua teman-temanmu. Jika bisa, harapanmu saat ini adalah agar Tuhan membangunkanmu dari mimpi buruk ini.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Tidak mungkin dia mengkhianatimu.

Kamu pun memberanikan diri, menolehkan kepalamu. Membuktikan dengan kedua bola matamu sendiri bahwa itu memang suara orang itu.

"Mematuhi perintahku dengan setia. Tolong jangan salahkan dia, Hirako-taichou."

Ternyata memang benar ini adalah suaranya.

"Aizen…"

Senyum liciknya itu membuatmu muak. Wajahnya yang seakan dialah yang terhebat itu membuatmu kesal.

Jadi senyumnya selama ini hanya unyuk menutupi semua akal busuknya dari hadapanmu. Membuatmu dengan mudah masuk dan terperangkap di jebakannya.

Jika memang benar, kamu merasa dia sudah berhasil.

Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang Shinji Hirako?

Apa lagi yang akan kamu jadikan alasan untuk menolak semua ini?

Tidak Shinji, kamu harus kuat sekarang. Lelaki bermata cokelat di depanmulah yang sudah menyebabkan semua temanmu berubah menjadi monster.

Apakah kamu masih dapat mempercayainya?

Aizen Sousuke sudah dengan teganya menghancurkan semuanya. Kamu mencoba dan berusaha menyusun puzzle kepercayaanmu tentangnya. Selama ini kamu selalu bersusah payah mencoba mempercayai semua perkataannya. Tapi sekarang apa yang kamu dapat?

Apa yang kamu susun sekarang sudah hancur. Tidak bersisa lagi.

Aizen pun mengatakan kalau kamu sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Selama ini dia sudah menipumu dengan menggunakan orang lain.

Dia mengatakan kalau ini semua adalah salahmu.

Tapi…

'Kenapa Aizen mengkhianatimu?'

Kata-kata itulah yang terus bersemayam dan mengelilingi otakmu. Otakmu selalu memainkan kata-kata yang sama. Membuat hatimu semakin kecewa. Pedih. Sakit.

Apa gunanya selama ini dia selalu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama?

Kalau begitu percuma saja kamu berusaha mempercayainya waktu itu. Ternyata dia hanya memanfaatkanmu saja. Ternyata sekali menjadi manusia yang bajingan, maka akan selamanya menjadi manusia yang bajingan.

Aizen Sousuke, seseorang yang pertama kali mengatakan bahwa dia mempercayaimu dan akan selalu setia denganmu. Tapi dia juga adalah orang yang pertama yang memberikanmu perasaan baru.

Kepecayaan dan pengkhianatan.

Hei bukankah ini memang berhubungan satu sama lain Shinji Hirako?

Kepercayaan adalah pengikat suatu hubungan agar hubungan itu tidak lepas dan rusak. Tapi pengkhianatan adalah perusak dan yang akan mematahkan ikatan hubungan erat itu.

Artinya, pengkhianatan dapat merusak kepercayaan seseorang sampai ke dasar-dasarnya.

Kamu hanya dapat menatap lelaki berambut cokelat di hadapanmu. Kedua bola matamu hanya terfokus untuk menatapnya. Menatap setiap gerak-geriknya. Menelusuri apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Menelusuri apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Apakah sama sepertimu?

Apa alasan dan ambisinya sehingga dia menjual kepercayaan?

Tak lama kemudian kamu hanya membiarkan dirimu secara perlahan namun pasti berubah menjadi _Vizard, _sama seperti temanmu yang lain.

Sekarang yang tersusun bukanlah kepercayaan lagi.

Tapi puzzle kebencianlah yang tersusun dengan sempurna di hatimu. Menyingkirkan kata 'kepercayaan' yang sebelumnya terpasang di hatimu.

#

**End Of Flashback, Back To Normal**

"Kau menyukainya? Kami mendapat sosok yang bagus sekali sebagai _hollow _bukan, Aizen?"

Kamu saat ini berada di hadapannya. Ya, menatap wajah lelaki bermata cokelat di hadapanmu.

Lelaki di hadapanmu hanya diam saja.

"Oh iya, bagaimana ya keadaan tempat pertemuan pertama kita, apakah masih baik-baik saja?" kamu kembali bertanya. Tapi lelaki di hadapanmu hanya diam. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, kamu sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Saatnya mengakhiri semua ini."

Kamu pun mengacungkan pedangmu ke arah wajah Aizen.

Cress…

Ternyata Tousen melindungi lelaki keparat itu. Kamu pun menghindar, namun sayangnya wajahmu terluka.

Ya, sekarang ini kamu merasa kamu belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Aizen. Bukan tandanya kamu mengalah untuk saat ini kan?

Kamu hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Tapi kebencian yang tersusun dalam hatimu itu akan selalu ada. Akan selalu berbekas dan tidak ada yang dapat menyembuhkannya.

Ya, kamu, Shinji Hirako akan selalu membenci Aizen Sousuke. Sekarang dan selamanya.

#

-OWARI-

Sepertinya Hana adalah peserta BVF yang paling telat ngumpul ya? Gomenne untuk para panitia, soalnya Hana gak bisa meninggalkan tugas dan tanggung jawab yang menumpuk, hahaha…*plakk*

Dan sepertinya fic ini banyak sekali mengandung typo yang melebihi dosis. Semoga para pembaca sekalian tidak sakit mata…

Ya Hana berharap fic ini sesuai dengan tema yang telah di tentukan. Ini adalah fic pertama Hana untuk BVF, hahahha… Aminn…

Berharap untuk semua fic para peserta bisa menang, aminn…

Gimana apakah menurut para senpai, para reader, dan para panitia sekalian, jelek kah, abal kah, aneh dan abstrak kah. Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana, silahkan lemparkan saran dan kritik kalian di ruang review. Saya akan menerima dengan senang hati.

.

.

^^Mind to review this story?^^

.

.


End file.
